13 Horror Tales from the Sirens
by TheHellsSirens
Summary: The Moon Flower A dark flower that controls the fuider of the night, the moon, and the bewitched ones. It is controled by it's protectors, the deamons, Kinek and Keraven. Someone gets a little too close to one of them. By Karma,Flaller,Mhudura and Scarlet
1. Intro

Hey everyone! I am Miss Karma and I'll be the number one host tonight. There are four of us and we're the Sirens! The sisters of the elements! And we will give you13 spine chilling stories. Some are more about respect and responsibilties then others. But there are curses and evil things in these short fics! So please enjoy! But heres a little introduction. All these stories are our ideas, they are written by Miss Flaller and created by her. We just give her the best ideas we have! Oh what am I doing? I haven't introduced us all to you? Have I? Well like I said before thy name is Karma. I am the leader of the Sirens. I keep everyone on their toes and make sure we hit our deadlines! My ideas for fics are about lessons and important things! Then there is my little sister of the group. Mhudura. She's the battler, the sponser. She answers our reviews and politely asks people to keep reading our fics. Her fics are about death and curses. Then theres are back up. Scarlet. She argues and fights with bad reviewers and informs people on our fics! Be careful what you say to her! Her fics are about punishment and creatures. And last but no least is the Advisor. Flaller. Her stories are about everything! All of the topics combined! She makes our BIG stories! There are 4 big stories that are written by Flaller but engraved with our names. All her ideas are in them. The other 8 are still made by her but are mostly our ideas! So enjoy!  
  
Payce,  
Karma 


	2. Karma

** Karma**

They say what goes around comes around. This is called karma. One young girl learns about this matter the hard way.  
  
"Marium hurry up!" Shouted a pink haired girl who looked very mad. A girl with swaying blue hair ran up to the two girls.

"Alright already, I'm here,' Marium said panting a little. She moved her blue bangs out of her lavishing purplish-blue eyes.

"About time," The pink haired girl said in a harsh voice. Her name was Mariah but also known as Riah. She had pink hair that went just pass her shoulders and misty pink eyes that frightened people when she was angry. But Marium had known Mariah for 5 years and wasn't afraid.

"Don't be so damn mean Riah,' said a girl who was cheerful as ever. This was Victoria, also known as Vicky, with no doubt. She had blonde silky hair that curved into her chin. Her mysterious green eyes always filled with joy and compassion.

"Yah," Marium said making a pouting face.

"Whatever, let's go before we're late,' Mariah said running ahead. Vicky and Marium just looked at each other and laughed. These three girls were just as different in personalities as they are in looks. Mariah, the popular shallow one. The one with the cold icy personality who was always taking charge but was compassionate and respectable. Next there was Vicky. Vicky was the athletic preppy one. The one that never was upset and cared deeply for any living thing. The one that was sincere but could be very serious at times, especially when it came to her friend's well beings. Then there was Marium. The brainy hotheaded one. She considered everything and looked from every point of view. The glue of the group as they say. She keeps the three together when there is a fight or misunderstanding. When the girls finally got the gym they were early.

"See, you made me and Marium run all this way and we're still early," Vicky said rolling her eyes. "So now what do we do?"

"Just wait I guess," Riah said sitting on a bench. "Well I'm going to check my emails on Marium's laptop,' Vicky said while Marium smiled and passed it to her.

"Whatever," Mariah said as she walked to a fountain water. Marium sighed and sat on the bench beside Vicky.  
About an hour went and the rest of the girls came. They waited for the gym to open but it didn't.

"Why isn't it opened yet?" Mariah asked herself. "It should have been opened an hour ago."

"When did you tell them to book it for us" asked Vicky looking quite bored.

"I told them to open it 4:00 o'clock sharp on March 13th," Mariah said in a sure voice.

"Oh my god, Riah it's only the 12th today, you booked it for tomorrow," Marium said. She was now irritated. "How could you forget?"

"Well it's not my fault, I've been in so much stress lately, plus I told you guys that we had it booked on the 13th too!" Mariah said turning towards them. "You should have reminded me!"

"Fine whatever," Both Marium and Vicky said. They both knew Mariah never liked to take the blame for anything. They all walked home in silence. But each girl was thinking.

_"Mariah is always doing this, I wonder why she's is so much stress? Maybe I shouldn't be mad at her, maybe I should be worried for her," Vicky thought looking up._

"Oh well, it's not like I enjoy going to cheerleading practice anyways, but the nerve Mariah has to blame it on me and Vicky," Marium thought. She made a face.

_"I can't believe they were going to blame this on all me! But it was my fault, I should have remembered. But they so owe me, for all the things I've done for them. I'm always helping Vicky out with her sports work and money problems. And For Marium, I'm the only real reason she has friends," Mariah thought._

The girls soon split up at a corner without a word.

"Well if Mariah keeps doing this to you guys then talk to her or maybe you just shouldn't be friends with her anymore," said Marium's mom.

"No way, I'll talk to her," Marium said her voice filled with a little anger. "How could my mom even think about me not being friends with Mariah?"

Marium thought in her head. She then began to think of the first day she met Mariah and Vicky in grade 5. Marium had been going to this school for three months already and always had family problems. Her parents just got a divorce and her brother was in the hospital. Mostly all her friends were only there because they pitied her. But Mariah and Vicky were different. They became her friends because they liked her. Marium smiled a little and went to bed.

In another room and house a girl was also thinking of the same matter. Vicky. She thought on how she met Mariah first. They were the best of friends in grade 5. But then there was a girl name Marium who always had problems. She wanted to be her friend but Mariah didn't like her. Not at all. She finally convinced Mariah to be Marium friend. She told Mariah that she wouldn't be her friend if she would be that shallow to Marium. Mariah was quite mad at this threat. But took it.

"I wonder if Mariah ever got over it, maybe that's why she's so shallow to Marium still,' Vicky said shivering at the thought.

In another room a girl who was quite angry thought out loud. "They so owe me! I never ever wanted to be that stupid Mariums friend anyways. I only wanted it to be me and Vicky. But she felt sorry for her and so did I. Now I'm stuck being her friend. I will get both of them back. They made me look like a fool in front of the whole squad." She said out loud but slightly turned red at the thought. "I will get them both back!"

The next day the girls met up at an ice cream spot. Like they always did on a Saturday. But this time Mariah was late.

"Geez, what could be taking Riah so long?" Marium asked Vicky who was eating a sundae.

"Come on, give her a break," Vicky said. She hated it when her friends fought. It was never good when the glue of the group was the one angry.

"Maybe she really is under a lot of stress! Don't you think?"

"I guess she could be," Marium said giving in. "But what about?"

"That's what kept me up all last night," Vicky stated "I was thinking, why would the perfect Mariah Carnel be stressed about?"

"Yah, she gets everything she wants in life, she's head cheerleader, she was the prom queen and everything she ever wanted to be,' Vicky said looking down at her sundae. "Well maybe that's what she wants us to think, maybe she's really lonely inside,"  
  
Marium said in a reasonable voice "Both her parents are always working late or going on business meetings."

"Let's talk to her about it when she gets here," Vicky said smiling. "Yah we will but let's hope she gets here in the next millennium!" Marium said making a joke.

Both the girls laughed at this.

"Making fun of me?" said a voice from behind. It was Mariah.

"Oh hey, we were just talking about you,' Vicky said moving over so her friend can sit beside her. But Mariah ignored her and sat beside Marium.

"Yah. Well what about??" Mariah asked very curios.

"Well about all the stress you've been under, let's talk about it," Marium said looking directly at Mariah. "Maybe I don't want to talk about it, what do you say about that?" Mariah said trying to intimidate Marium. "Well you'll never get better if you keep it all in, me and Marium were thinking maybe your lonely or something like that," Vicky said keeping her voice low. She didn't like Mariah when she was angry. "Since your parents are always working and they never have time for you, plus kids in class have been ignoring you."

_"I can't believe them, they think I'm lonely? It's that pathetic Marium that is lonely," Mariah thought in her head being very shocked at what her friends have just said._

"Ok, then we'll talk about it," Mariah said sounding very convincing. This made Marium and Vicky smile. The girls talked for about an hour and then they went to practice. As usual their cheerleading practices were tiring. By time it was over Marium and Vicky were exhausted.

"How about you guys come over tonight?" Mariah said to Marium and Vicky.

"Ok sure," both girls said.

"Finally we're making progress," Marium thought. Over at Mariah's house the girls watched some movies up stairs.

"Hey guys I'm going to make some pop corn," Vicky said running down stairs. Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it," Marium said to Mariah who looked pleased that she didn't have to get up.

"Hello?" Marium said as she picked up the phone. But there was no reply. Just then she felt someone push her from behind. She tripped over a desk and went tumbling down the stairs. And then everything went black. When she awoke there were Mariah and Vicky standing over her. Both had a worried look over their faces.

"Are you ok?" Vicky asked. She looked kind of shaken up.

"Yah I'm just fine," Marium said a reassuring voice. Her back ached.

"Well next time watch where you're going,' Mariah said in a harsh tone.

"But I didn't trip at all, someone pushed me, I felt it," Marium said a little scared at the thought. Why would someone want to push her down the stairs.

"Don't be crazy, there is only the three of us in the house and there is no way me or Vicky pushed you down the stair," Mariah said walking away. "You were probably just imagining it."

"Yah maybe," Marium replied. She knew Vicky wouldn't do a thing like that, maybe Mariah was trying to kill her. "I think I want to go home now, if you don't mind."

"Ok then, go if you want," Mariah said not giving a care.

"I'll come with you," Vicky said to Marium in a caring voice. While she was walking home she told Vicky what she thought.

"Come on, why would Mariah push you down the stairs?' Vicky said with a laugh.

"To kill me I guess," Marium said very seriously.

"Well let's concentrate on getting you home and then we'll talk about it," Vicky said not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Ok," Marium said, she knew Vicky wouldn't agree with this. While they were walking home they saw a car headlight. It was Mariah's car and it seemed to be speeding up towards them. The car swarmed to the right nearly hitting them.

"Watch out!" Vicky said pushing Marium out of the way. The car slid right pasted Marium and hit Vicky. "Vicky!" Marium yelled as she ran towards Vicky. She was unconscious.

"Oh my god," Mariah said jumping out of her car. "I was coming to give you guys a ride and when I saw you guys I tried to stop but,"

"But what?" Marium said with tears in her eyes. "You decided to kill us instead?"

"No! I'm so sorry!" Mariah said crying very hard. "The breaks started screwing up and I don't know."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Marium said as her purplish-blue eyes turned dark.

"You have to believe me." Mariah said walking back slightly. "I would never do this, I swear,"

"Just leave now Mariah," Marium said "And never come back!"

"But you have to believe me," Mariah said as her voice trailed off. Marium sat beside Vicky as Mariah drove away.

"Don't worry Vicky, you'll be okay, I swear," Marium said in a soft voice. She hugged Vicky and started crying again. The next morning Vicky was in the hospital. She had a few scratches and bruises but nothing to serious. Marium was the one who was having a break down. She couldn't stop thinking about everything that was going on and she was terrified of Mariah.

"I wonder why Mariah would do such a thing though." Marium asked herself.   
_"Mariah use to be such a nice polite young lady. But then her mother disappeared and she went through some really hard times. It was a very fragile time for all three of the girls. Later on Mariah just acted as she didn't care and turned cold." Thought Marium._

She sighed and looked up to Vicky, she was waking up. About two days later Vicky was out of the hospital. They had told the officers everything about the incident and they were looking for Mariah but she couldn't be found. Vicky had some bruises but was back to normal. A little too normal.

"Aren't you mad at Mariah for everything?" asked Marium being very cautious not to hurt her.

"Not really," Vicky said speeding her pace up a little.

"Ok then," Marium said slightly "You know, she really did seem sorry, maybe she was telling the truth about the breaks."

"NO!" Vicky said turning around and looking at Marium. "She did it on purpose! Don't ever believe she didn't!" "Ok then," Marium said.

_"First she was all happy when I accused Vicky but then she's all pissed when I think otherwise, something's wrong." Marium thought looking into Vicky's dark emerald eyes_.

"Well good, I have to go home now," Vicky said very slightly "I have to do something." And she walked away.

"Whatever," was all Marium said as she began to walk home. When she got to her house there was a note on the door.

"Meet me at the Grant light church, signed by Joseph.," Marium read outloud.

"I wonder why my dad wants me to meet him there, I thought it was abandoned," Marium said thinking hard.

"Oh well." When she drove up to the church it looked like no one had been there for years, but she still decided to check it out.

"Joseph?" she said quite loudly. Her voice filled with a hint of fear.

"Help me," someone cried. It was her brother Joseph. She ran up to the top of the church where she saw her brother all tied up with Mariah standing over him.

"I knew you would do something like this," Marium said as she pulled out a gun. "I won't let you hurt my brother!"

"Marium please, it's not me, you have to understand," Mariah began to say but was cut off.

"And why should I believe you? You pushed me down the stairs and tried to kill me but instead you hit Vicky," Marium began her purplish-blue eyes filled with tears. "Why should I believe you?" "Marium please?" Mariah cried.  
All of a sudden someone pushed her from behind and she blacked out. When she woke up she was tied up rather tightly. There stood Vicky in front of her. Her dark emerald eyes not filled with joy and compassion but with anger and sadness.  
"What going on?" Marium asked Vicky. "Help me out." She tried to get the ropes off but they were too tight. The only thing that was loose was her right hand.  
"I'm sorry but I can't do that," Vicky said picking up Marium's gun.  
"Why not?" Marium said now terrified.  
"I told you it wasn't me," said Mariah who was also tied up beside her. Her younger brother Joseph was knocked.  
"Oh my god, Joseph, how could you do this Vicky?" Marium said now angry.  
"Well it's very simple, I just could," Mariah said smiling very deviously.  
"But you were downstairs already making pop corn," Marium said trying to figure everything out.  
"There are other ways to get upstairs you know, like the master bedrooms window, I climbed the vines quickly and when no one was looking I pushed you," Vicky started to say not showing any sympathy "Then I ran down the stair and pretended I was in the kitchen the whole time."  
"And how about the car and...," Marium said shaking her head.  
"She tampered with my breaks but she didn't mean for her to get hit," Mariah said slowly. Her voice was ice cold as usual but you could tell she was also shocked.  
"Yes but that was a very good bonus, no one suspected me," Vicky said smiling and acting like everything was ok.  
"But why?" Marium questioned.  
"Because I wanted revenge," Vicky said her eyes darkening.  
"For what?" Mariah said cutting in.  
"You guys always fought and I always had to make you guys make up and you never said thank you," Vicky's voice also starting to darken. "And you guys always ignored me and never cared about anything but yourselves." Vicky started crying. "And you all thought that I was ok but behind my smile I was crushed."  
Marium was shocked by what Vicky was telling her but it was all very true. They never cared what Vicky had to say or how she felt. It was their fault. But then she saw her chance to get away. There was a rope underneath Vicky's leg, all they had to do was pull it and she would fall. And it was perfect because her right hand was free. She just had to wait for the right moment.  
"I thought you guys were my friends," Vicky said aiming the gun at Mariah . "But I guess I could always get new friends. Right when she pulled the trigger Marium pulled on the rope. Vicky slipped backwards and fell off the railing. But she had shot Mariah in the shoulder.  
"Oh my god Mariah," Marium said getting free.  
"Call for help," Mariah said passing Marium her cell phone. And that's just what she did. Mariah was ok after that but she had to stay in bed for a couple of weeks for the wound to heal. Vicky had died when she fell, her head gotten tangled in the rope and she had hanged herself. And as for Marium, she was ok after that. Everything was perfect for them. Until and new girl came to school and the nightmare and visions began................................................


	3. The Moon Flower

Hi everyone. This is the wonderful Karma! I would like to say thank you for everyones reviews. And Flaller loved it that you liked her story! And here is another great one! But to our reviewers.  
Yo! This is Mhudura! I helped with this story. Ok. All I did was make the title but I still helped! Ok to the reviews.  
  
Puppy Kute And Lovin It Wow thanks for the review! Flaller really liked it! She hopes you like this one!  
murai-sakura O M G!! Flaller and the rest of us loved your review and advice! Flaller was so happy all day!   
SunstarDebbie GREAT REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!!!!  
  
Well on to the story!  
**The Moon Flower**  
  
_Everyone knows it but no one says it. Deep in the dark forests of Peru is a flower that controls the guider of the night, the moon, and the bewitched ones. The flower is known as the moon flower. The bewitched get their life and power from the black flower. It is protected by the twins, Kinek and Keraven. One protects is by day, Kinek, while the other, Keraven sleeps. By night fall they switch and their powers grow. Travelers, florist and many other people have tried to capture and claim the dark moon flower but none have come back victorious. Actually none have come back at all. They say Craven is the vicious tormenting one, she will kill you swiftly. Kinek is the peaceful one who is patient and loving. She warns the people who try and capture the dark flower of her twin sister Keraven but they never listen. She is always lonely for all her friends by day are killed by her sister Karaven kills at night. This tale will tell on how someone gets a little to close to one of the sisters._

_   
  
_ "Why do you even bother Kenny?" Tyson asked eating an apple "No one has ever captured the flower."  
"Well I don't want to capture it, I just want to study it," Kenny explained to his friend.  
"Oh, well I bet your wasting your time," Tyson chimed.  
"Tyson be quiet and let Kenny do whatever he wants," Rae said standing up for Kenny. "Oliver and Enrique will be with him."  
"Why?" Tyson asked in a gruff voice.  
"Because Max and I will be hiking most of the time, you'll probably be stuffing your face and Kai will be," Rae thought for a moment. "Doing whatever Kai does best."  
"And that is?" Tyson asked making a face.  
"I'm not sure and I'm not going to be the one to ask either," Rae said with a laugh. "Well Max and I are going to be going now, bye."  
"Yah see you guys later," Max said coming out of a room.

"Wait for me, I want to go check out the computers downstairs," Tyson said running up to them.

"You're going to check out computers?" Both Rae and Max asked. "Yah I have a life other than eating," Tyson answered.

"Well who would have thought?" Max said to Rae as they laughed and shut the door.

"Shut up guys," was all you could here from Tyson down the hallway.

_ "Finally some quiet time. Now all I have to do is meet Enrique and Oliver at the forest," Kenny thought to himself as he got up. "I'll leave Dizzy here so she can get some rest." _

Kenny met up with Oliver and Enrique at the beginning of the forest. They were warned many times but they kept on going. When they finally got to the middle of the forest, there was nothing.

"It's supposed to be right there," Kenny told Oliver while pointing at the map.

"Well where can it be?" Oliver said to himself.

"Maybe we should go ask for some directions," Enrique offered. "I'll stay behind and wait for you guys."  
"Okay," Kenny said. "That's a great idea."  
"Yes, we shouldn't be long," Oliver said turning around. "Now don't get into any trouble." Oliver smiled.  
"Yah whatever," Enrique said shrugging the smile and sarcasm off. He got to an open field and saw nothing.

"_I wonder how the flower looks anyways." Enrique thought to himself._ His eyes were shut. He kept on walking and was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice that the forest got darker. When he finally opened his eyes he noticed he had trailed off.

"Uh oh," Enrique said rubbing his head. "What should I do Amphisbaena?"

"I will guide you but what's that over there?" His bitbeast Amphisbaena responded. Past a few trees and bushes was a black flower. Its nectar looked white and its stem was grown wildly.

"Is that it?' Enrique asked himself. It was. He couldn't believe that he had found the flower. But beside it was a beautiful lady. She had long silky yellow hair. Her skin was beautifully tanned and she had gorgeous orange eyes.

"Um hello?" Enrique said with a stutter. "Who are you?"

"Hello," She said in a pleasant voice. "My name is Kinek, who are you?"

"This must be one of it's protectors," Enrique thought. His eyes darted to her. "But she can't be the evil one. The tales even say so."

"Hi, I'm Enrique," he said in a slick voice.

"Oh hello, will you be my friend?" Kinek asked in a lovely soft voice. "Sure," Enrique answered with a smile. They talked for hours till it got really late and the sun began to go down.  
"You must leave now or my sister will kill you," Kinek said to Enrique. Her face filled with fear.  
"Ok," Enrique said getting up.  
"But please come back tomorrow?" Kinek asked her eyes filled with sorrow.  
_"She looks so lonely. But it is dangerous to come back," Enrique thought. But he gave in.  
_ "Ok I will come," Enrique said as Kinek smiled and disappeared. Enrique started to walk back but was stopped by another lady. This one had dark blue hair and pale skin. Her dark gray eyes filled with anger. This was Keraven.  
"You will leave and never come back or I will kill you!" Keraven yelled. Enrique panicked and started to run.  
"Leave, leave, leave!" She screamed at him. He kept running till he came back to the open field and ran into Oliver.  
"Where were you?" Oliver asked. He looked angry. "We were worried about you."  
"Hurry, let's leave before Keraven comes," Enrique told him.  
"You found the flower?" Kenny asked as his eyes sparkled.

"Yes but if we go back Keraven will kill us," Enrique said to them as the sparkle in his eyes disappeared.

"Well let's leave then," Oliver said and Kenny agreed. When they finally got back Enrique told them all what happened. Kenny and the rest were amazed that he survived.

"But why did she let you go?" Rae asked thinking hard.

"Well aren't you glad I'm alive?" Enrique said in sarcasm.

"Yes I am but it's just a mystery," Rae said. "Isn't she the one who kills everyone?"

"Yah she is," Tyson said eating a muffin.

"How would you know?" Max asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Because I read it," Tyson said taking another bite of his muffin. "on the computer."

"Ok...." Max said looking away and was pretty amazed that Tyson actually did something either than eat all day.

"Well you should get some rest," Kenny said to Enrique.

"Yah I guess," Enrique agreed and went to his room. All night all he thought about was Kinek. How beautiful she was and how much he wanted to see her again tomorrow. But then he thought of her sister Keraven and how she would kill him if he went back. He finally decided after three hours of thinking about it that he would go see her again and try and talk to Keraven.

The next day he told the rest of the guys he was going to stay in all day. Around 6:00 o'clock after they were all gone he left. It took him two hours in a half to get there and then he saw Kinek. She was just as beautiful as she was the day before. He walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. She quickly turned around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him in a shocked voice.

"I told you I'd come back," Enrique said with a smile.

"But my sister Keraven told you she would kill you if you came back," Kinek said but then disappeared. Then a tree beside Enrique started to move. He looked at it hard and was about to touch it when it opened. Inside was Keraven. She opened her eyes to Enrique and grinned.

"Why are you back here?" Keraven demanded.

"I want to tell you that I love your sister Kinek," Enrique said in his defense.

"That's too bad because if you don't leave you will get killed," Keraven said pulling out a crystal.

"Well kill me then and take my soul," Enrique argued as he shut his eyes. He waited for pain to fill his body but nothing. He opened his eyes to see Keraven looking at him with a smile.

"But Enrique, I don't kill people," Keraven said deviously.

"What? They said you were vicious," Enrique said now confused and taking small steps back.

"No, she is," Keraven said pointing to her sister Kinek who had an evil smile upon her face. "They must have gotten us mixed up."

Then with a swift spell his soul was trapped into the crystal and then into the dark moon flower and was gone forever.

_Whoops, did I also say Keraven was the evil one? Sorry. I must have gotten mixed up to.................._

**THE END!**  
  
** In the after life.... being killed was the best thing to actually happen to Enrique. In the dark flower he found love with a lovely young lady who was also trapped inside the flower and later both souls were set free.**

**  
**  
My names Flaller! How are you? Well I hope you guys liked the story! It was short but I made it all on my computer class time! So yes it may be sloppy because I did it in a hour and 15 mins but please leave a good review! And thanks for the compliments you guys! Oh and I have another story I'll be posting up on Friday! So check that out too! AND I'll be making a part 2 to the Karma story, (it's a main story so it's long) It'll be up hopefully! By next Friday! Ok? Well I gtg now! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
